America's secrets
by osa-chan
Summary: People call me idiotic and oblivious, believing that I'm nothing but a fool. How wrong they all are. I've been keeping this secret to myself, but despite that, I've had a silent wish for the longest time that at least one person would open their eyes and see that the one they call 'he' is really a 'she'. Many OC's. Genderflip & states fanfic. FemUSxUK. Rated T for language.


**Osa-chan: **I have too many incomplete stories, but I can't help writing new ones. Sorry about that.

**Disclaimer/Warning:** Hetalia doesn't belong to me and you wouldn't want to know what would happen if it did.

Story is rated T for language. Rating may go up depending on how I feel.

I'll be making a lot of OCs in here and genderbendering a character or two, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, please click on another story. Enjoy! ON TO THE STORY.

And I apologize If I offend you with the stereotypes. Correct me if I write something wrong.

America's Secrets

* * *

_No one knows. _

_I doubt it's even crossed a single persons mind. Not even England, who raised me. Nor France, who's the country of love. Not my brother, Canada, who's especially observant. And not anyone else for that matter. They're all too ignorant to see it. _

_People call me idiotic and oblivious, believing that I'm nothing but a fool. How wrong they all are. If only they could see past that facade of mine, they would see I'm not as stupid and happy-go-lucky as they make me out to be. I've hidden this secret all my life, and the complications that come with it. For as long as I can remember, I've been keeping this secret to myself, but despite that, I've had a silent wish for the longest time that at least one person would open their eyes and see that the one they call 'he' is really a 'she'._

* * *

**America's POV**

I was in the meeting room, making a fool of myself as I forced burgers down my throat and droned on about robots who save the earth. I could see England from the corner of my eye, who looked about ready to explode at any moment. He was shooting daggers at me and clenched his fists. I acted as if I didn't notice his threatening gestures and continued with my nonsense, but I could feel chills rolling down my spine from his intimidating looks.

"What the bloody hell are you spouting! This is a meeting, not a playground! Stop fooling around and say something sensible!" He demanded.

"At least _Amérique _has better ideas than you." France announced, starting another argument between the two. While they were tearing each other's faces apart, Italy began to rave about pasta to Germany, Japan, and basically everyone else in the room. Romano and Spain, who were conversing about tomatoes, were sitting beside Italy, ignoring his tangent. Russia was 'koling' next to China, who was shrinking in his seat in attempt to get away from the terrifying nation. Everyone else was creating chaos in the room as well and I could almost see Germany's veins pop out of his forehead. I looked at my watch and counted down the seconds before he would start yelling at us about _order_.

_3 ... 2 ... 1..._

Germany's yell never came, but something else did.

The sound of faint ringing echoed in the meeting room. Everyone searched their pockets, thinking the sound came from one of their phones, but sadly, that ringing phone belonged to me.

"America! You nitwit, pick up your phone! It's disturbing the meeting!" England yelled.

_We weren't doing anything important anyway_, I thought to myself. I took my phone out of my pocket and checked the caller ID. My eyes bulged wide and my heart started beating a thousand miles a minutes.

"I've got to take this outside. Be back in a minute you guys. You guys can continue without me, but don't do anything cool while I'm gone." I said, forcing a smiling on my face. I walked out of the room, hearing the murmurs of other countries before closing the doors behind me.

* * *

**England's POV**

America's behavior was ... peculiar to say the least. I'd never seen such a nerve-wrecking expression on his face and to be honest, it worried me to no end.

"That was odd, even for America." I mumbled.

"For once, I agree with you. _Amérique_ never worries about anything, unless ..." France said in thought.

"Unless what? What is it_ Amigo_?" Spain asked. France gave a smirk and put his arm around Spain's neck.

"Unless he's found _l'amour_." France rolled of his tongue, suggestively. I could feel my temper rising already.

"That's one of the most idiotic things I've ever heard. America, in _love_?" I questioned.

"Oh? Well why don't we find out ourselves?!"

* * *

**America's POV**

I picked up my phone, answering quietly in my _normal, _feminine voice.

"Honey, you know not to call me when I'm at a meeting. People can't find out about you." I whispered harshly, walking away from the meeting room to make sure no one could hear me.

"I know and I'm really sorry, but there's a major problem and I have no idea what to do! I'm, _like_, freaking out!" The caller wailed. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Oh California, sweetie, you need speak slowly. Calm down and tell me what's the matter. It'll all be all right." I said soothingly, hoping to stop her crying.

"About h-half of the states left to go find you at the meeting after having a f-fight!" California said in between sobs. I almost dropped my phone in response. I ran down the hall and out of the door of the building.

"M-mommy?" I could hear her say through the phone.

"Honey, I want you to follow your siblings and keep them away from here for as long as you can. Try to get some of the older states to help you if you can." I said while patrolling the streets outside of the building.

"I'll do my best, but what will happen if I can't stop them? Will you be okay?" She asked. I sighed and rubbed my forehead from the frustration. Would It really be okay in the end?

"I ... I don't know, sweetie, but I'll make things work somehow. Good bye and be safe." I pleaded.

"I will, Mommy. Good luck" California said quickly. I turned off my phone and guarded the building door, hoping that my children would be persuaded to go back home.

* * *

**England's POV**

France opened the door just wide enough for us to see America on the phone, though we couldn't hear him for his voice was hushed. All most everyone in the room was peering through the door, trying to listen in on America's conversation. I tried to get closer, but I found a perverted frog's leg in my way.

"France, move your bloody foot out of my face." I whispered harshly. We shared glares until someone noticed that America was walking out of the building.

"Look, he's leaving. Let's follow him!" Prussia yelled with a tinge of excitement in his eyes. Everyone, for once, in an orderly and quiet fashion, followed behind America. He started running towards the entrance of the building and we all followed after him like baby chicks follow their mother. We stopped and watched about ten feet away from the door. America was outside, looking around frantically for someone or something. He massaged his forehead and gave an exasperated look. Such an expression didn't fit someone as idiotic as him. In all honesty, in frightened me a bit. I glanced around at the other countries, who were currently whispering about what America could be doing.

"He's probably waiting for his girlfriend." I heard one say.

"Do you think she's country or a human?" Another asked.

"I bet she has big boobs." Someone declared.

And at the point, I don't know what urged me to do it, but I stood up and made my way towards America. It was like my my feet were moving on their own.

"What do you think you're doing! You'll get us found out!" France yelled. If _I_ didn't get us exposed, his yelling would.

"Shut up, frog, I know what I'm doing." I sneered, even though that statement wasn't particularly true. France rolled his eyes and started walking back to the meeting room, not wanting to look more nosey then he already was. Others did the same and followed in his direction. I opened the door to find a America staring at different streets.

"The meeting is inside, you idiot." I said, effectively surprising him out of his trance. He let out a sigh and plastered on his signature smile, which looked somewhat strained and fake at this point.

"Iggy! You surprised me! Don't scare me like that." He said jokingly. I gave him a stern look and motioned for him to come back inside.

"Don't call me that. You now how much it bothers me. Now, come back in. You've already distracted everyone by leaving the meeting." I chastised. His expression suddenly looked all the more worrisome and his body stiffened like a stone.

"Sorry dude, but I _really_ can't. Some _really_ important people are heading in this direction and I need to get them to ... uh ... go away." He mumbled quickly. He turned his face back to the streets, eyeing every person that seemed to walk by.

"Well, who might these people be? And why do you need to go to the extent of waiting for them out here? Can't you wait for them inside as well? Don't be an idiot. Come back in. Do you really think so highly of these people that_ you, _the United States of America, has to wait outside for them like a dog waiting for his master?" I questioned, trying to pull him back into the building. America shrugged me off and suddenly grew and interest on the concrete floor. And even though I couldn't see his expression, I could tell that he was in an _aggressive_ and _angry _mood.

"England. Who they are ... is of no importance to you. Why I'm waiting for them, really shouldn't be any of your concern either. The only piece of information that I'll give you is that I don't want _you _and all the other countries to see see them and snoop into my personal life. I honestly think that I'm not asking for too much and I don't get why you're all trying to be so nosey. I'm sure that you have the capability to understand that I'm not in the best of moods right now, so go back inside, forget this ever happened, and leave me alone." America demanded intimidatingly, giving me the same feeling in my gut that I'd felt when I read his letter declaring his independence.

Was it guilt?

Regret?

Abandonment?

Betrayal?

What ever it was, I couldn't pin-point it, and honestly, I didn't want to know what it was. I gave him a cold glare and left without a word. When I went back into the meeting room, the other nations bombarded and pestered me with questions, but I didn't speak.

Not a word.

Not a muffle.

Not a sound escaped my lips.

* * *

**Not too far away from the meeting building**

"You guys, stop it already! You know mother doesn't want us disturbing her while she's at a meeting! You'll only be getting yourself into more trouble!" Maryland tried to reason. She stood infront of the states, effectively blocking their path to their mother.

"No way!" Tennesse yelled. "I'm sick of y'all callin' me stupid for my accent!" He growled. All the southern states that were present mimcked him and gave a sound of aggression.

"But mommy is seriously busy! She was, _like_, freaking out on the phone! And you guys make fun of my accent too! I don't like it either, but now is _totally_ not the right time for this." California said.

"Shut up! I'm sick of Westies and Notherners lookin' down on us!" Florida (Fionna) screamed. She pushed Maryland away and continues walking towards the meeting hall.

"Mama! Kentucky (Karen) hollard. Everyone turned to see America running towards them.

"The Westies and Northies have been spoutin' shit again, mama! Will ya tell em' to shut their _pot holes_, before they say somethin' more stupid!" Alabama yelled, looking fustrated with many of his siblings.

"They started it!" Nevada rebutted, giving Alabama his coldest glare.

"Guys! I don't have time for this! Don't you understand that you can't come here when a world meeting is planned?!" America shouted in her masculine voice. She gave a stern, parental look that she would only ever give to her children.

"Why not!? We can't we come see you if we need to?!" Arizona asked, knowing full well what the answer to his question was. America bent down and looked at her children who turned away at her gaze.

"You all know why. These meetings are important and mommy needs to discuss world problems with other countries. Not to mentions that I'm the only one who knows about you personified states. You guys can't surprise everyone by burtsing in there like that." America said pleadingly, reverting back to her feminine tone.

"We ... we understand." Ohio mummbled, walking up to her mother to give a small hug. The others followed her example and did the same.

"Oh, you guys. I love you so much." America said, gripping on to all of them with all she had.

"But, mother, I need to ask one thing." Oregon asked adjusting his glasses. Everyone turned to him, waiting for his questions.

"What is it, honey. You can ask me anything." America said, looking much calmer than before.

"Why do you always dress like that when you meet other countries? You always go out wearing a wig to hide your hair, big boots to make you look taller, extra layers to make you look bulkier, and you wear a sports bra with bandages to cover your chest. Why do you always dress so ... male?" Oregon asked, for the hundreth time. Every state that America had, has asked the same question, though America always avoided answering. She sighed, knowing that she had to tell them sometime. Excuses wouldn't fool them for much longer.

"Well, you see sweetie ... Everyone_ thinks_ that I'm a boy."

* * *

**Osa-chan: **I hope you enjoyed it. I wont promise frequent uploads, because I have A LOT of stories to finish. I might upload faster if I get more than five reviews. (please?)  
Till next time,  
~fan girl~


End file.
